The Girl who Nearly Tore them Apart
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: The tragic story of a fifth, secret Marauder, Annabelle, or Spotty, who pulled at the hearts of Sirius, Remus, and Peter. What is her story? And will the Marauders ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1: A bit of a Prologue

Sirius: What is it now?

Me: I'm going to spin a tale to make my readers weep.

James: Seriously cry?

Me: Depends on how they are... they MIGHT cry.

*grimaces* Remus: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, if she did this world would be hell.

Me: Hey!

...

"Hey, Sirius, Remus?" "Yes?" "What Harry?"

Harry stood in Sirius's room, looking at a picture on the wall that had been placed with a charm, never to be removed. The picture had five people in it, left to right: James, Sirius, a girl, Remus, Peter. The girl had medium-long blond hair with brown and purple streaks, and pretty dark green eyes. She laughed in the picture, not a girly-giggle, nor a snort, but a lovely, ever-lasting laugh that came from being with friends.

Sirius and Remus appeared in the door.

"Who is this girl?"

"Annabelle Clary…" Remus started, his face looking stricken. "Ann… Anna… Bell… Spotty…"

"Who is she, though?"

"She… went to Hogwarts with us… same year… a Gryffindor… She was a Marauder… Spotty, her animagus form was a Cheetah. She didn't put her name on the map, said she knew she'd get in trouble… We called her the 'Secret Marauder'." Sirius whispered.

"She sounds like the perfect Marauder girl. So why hasn't she ended up with either of you two… or Wormtail? I mean, I know my dad loved mom and all…"

Remus shuttered, "Harry… Annabelle's story is, while short, very… sad… Do you really want to know it?"

"Yes."

The two men looked at each other, "Do you want to Remus?" "Sure Sirius."

"It _really_ started in our fifth year…"


	2. Chapter 2: And so the Mischief Begins

Remus: How long til your "dear fans" are sobbing?

Me: Oh, not for some time. Even a "short" story will be a bit long. Just cuz I'm the one writing. First I have to weave a tale of a love... uh... well, one girl, three boys.

Remus: Love square?

Me: Yep!

Remus: Oh. My. God.

Me: Shut up and do the Disclaimer!

Remus: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, if she did I swear we'd all be preverted.

Me *hisses*: Not ALL of you!

...

Annabelle laughed and slid down the slide that had appeared instead of the staircase to the girls' dorm. She didn't mind the siren.

She came to a stop in front of a very disgruntled looking group of boys – the younger Marauders.

"And what were you four trying to do, sneaking up into the girls' dorms? Naughty, aren't you? And not that bright eh…?"

Remus, who was bright red with the sniggering from other girls, said, "It was James and Sirius! They wanted to sneak up and steal the girls' diaries! I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen!"

Annabelle laughed, "Oh Moony, I'm sure you _tried_. But I'm guessing what you four were _really_ after was a glimpse of me and Lily dressing. Isn't that right Prongs? And I'm sure this was your idea Padfoot?"

They both laughed and blushed. But Peter looked hungry, "What are we up to today? Anything? Any pranks?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes and left. She didn't want to get into this. After all, this was O.W.L. year, she wanted to get ready.

When she darted out of the portrait hole, James smiled wickedly, "Actually Wormtail, there is a prank for today. But one we can't say in front of dear Spotty. With Moony's help here, we've concocted a Polyjuice Potion. Today we need to collect hairs from four of the Second year girls – I think we can manage that. I'm going to take little Bridget's, Padfoot takes Tabitha's, Moony takes Claire's, and you are going to take Hanna's, okay? Ready? Go!"


	3. Chapter 3: Plan Put in Action

James: Time for mischief?

Me: Almost, just wait.

James *pouts*: But I wanna cause trouble!

Sirius: Don't worry mate, with Farali in charge, trouble is bound to be coming.

Me: Aww, Love you too Padfoot!

Sirius *smiles smugly*: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, but i bet if she did, she'd do a nice job.

Me *blushes, hugs Sirius*: Yay, all mine!

...

At about eight o'clock the only people left in the common room were six girls – Lily Evans, Annabelle Clary, and the second years Bridget, Tabitha, Claire, and Hanna.

"Hey Ann?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Where are the other girls? I didn't see them go up to our room. And the guys are missing too. It's like we're the only ones here of our year."

"Why would I know Lily?"

"Because you know the Marauders. I thought maybe they had pranked them or something. Did they plan any pranks for tonight?"

"I don't know. Actually, this is rather… suspicious."

Bridget and Tabitha shared a glance. They couldn't be caught yet! They had snared the hairs and drunk the potions and now were James and Sirius in disguise. They had also taken the liberty to Stun and hide the girls that shared Lily and Annabelle's room. Now they had to wait until the girls went up.

Lily yawned, and the hidden Marauders tensed as she muttered, "Well I'm not waiting up to see if they have their sorry hides still. I'm going to bed. You coming Ann?" Annabelle nodded and followed.

James/Bridget smiled, "Ready guys?"

Peter/Hanna fidgeted, "What's the plan again?"

James/Bridget leaned forward, blond locks tickling Remus/Claire's nose as it brushed it, and whispered instructions in Peter/Hanna's ear until Peter/Hanna was giggling with glee and a mad glint was in his eye.

Sirius/Tabitha stood and beckoned towards the staircase, "Ready girls?"

They followed him to the stairs and hesitated. It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4: Romantic Gossip

James: So how is this going to go?

Me: Don't ask me, it was your idea!

Sirius: Is this going to be very... interesting?

Me *winks*: You bet Sirius, and it's long too! But not as interesting as the next one.

Sirius: Great!

James: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, please R&R!

...

_Knock, knock_.

"Who is it?"

"Um… It's Tabitha, a second year…?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, "I guess you may as well let her in Bell."

Annabelle opened the door, and the four girls fell in.

She jumped back like a startled cat, "Whoa! I didn't know all four of you were there!"

But the girls didn't seem to be listening. They were staring around the dorm as if they'd never been in one. It unnerved the two fifth years.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "And what would you _four_ want?"

James/Bridget smiled calmly, "Oh you know… we want to catch up with the fifth-year-girl-gossip!"

Lily and Annabelle shared a glance. Annabelle moved forward with the gracefulness of her animagus form, but also with the deadliness of such form in the glare, "Did James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter put you up to this? What did they offer you? Are you Imperiused? If so, snap out of it!"

The Marauders seemed shocked at how quickly and precisely Annabelle had guessed their motives – well, all of the Marauders except for Remus/Claire. Remus/Claire prodded Sirius/Tabitha and whispered, "Told you she'd notice."

But James/Bridget ploughed on, "Excuse me?" she giggled, "We haven't seen those boys for hours! Come on, let's just talk."

Lily and Annabelle shared another glance, and Lily muttered, "Were we this annoying when we were twelve?" "Be nice Lily! It's just one night… how much harm can four preteens bring?"

Lily shrugged, "Fine. You can hang out with us one night. But when our roommates come up, you're leaving. Got it?" The four girls nodded.

Lily and Annabelle sat on the edges of their respective beds, Sirius/Tabitha and Remus/Claire sat on one bed, James/Bridget and Peter/Hanna sat on the other.

James/Bridget leaned forward, "So is it true that you're dating James, Lily?"

Lily scowled, "What are your sources Bridget? James is the most arrogant wizard in this school! Actually… Severus Snape from Slytherin is probably going to ask me out soon."

Annabelle looked shocked, "Really Lily! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're almost always surrounded by the Marauders; I didn't want them to hear. They'd torture Severus – what's wrong Bridget?" For James/Bridget had just kicked the bedpost and let out a frustrated yell.

She closed her eyes, "Nothing Lily… just thought I saw a spider. I hate spiders…"

Annabelle knitted her eyebrows together, "Okay then… anything else obvious you four want to know?"

Peter/Hanna smiled politely, "Okay then… we know where Lily's heart is… how about you Annabelle? Any special wizards for you?"

Annabelle blushed as red as Lily's and Sirius/Tabitha's hair, "Oh um… well, aren't you blunt? Well… if Lily can be honest I guess I can… Although, I'm not completely sure. I guess my heart belongs to one of the Marauders… well, maybe more than one, that's why I'm confused…" This time all four Marauders fell off the beds.

Lily smiled, "I knew it! It was only time before one of them snared you! But how many? Which one?"

Annabelle twirled her hair around a finger, and lay back on the bed, "Well… it's a well-known fact that James is madly in love with you Lily…" James/Bridget blushed from the spot he was awkwardly laying on the floor, "But I guess there's something about each of the others that I really like. Peter is so sweet and so innocent… most of the time… Sirius is so confident and has a bit gentleness about himself… Remus is so nice and so smart…" she sighed and took a crimson pillow from behind her head, and held it above her, "But they all see me as friends… It doesn't matter really."

The four Marauders on the floor were all blushing. Lily seemed to sense Annabelle's awkwardness, "If any of you four tell them what we've said, I swear, you'll be with Madam Pomfrey faster than you can say 'hex'."

And so it went like that for a couple of hours. Lily and Annabelle became friendly with the girls, and soon the gossip was in full swing. Their roommates never did show up…


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Boys

Remus: What's this going to be like?

Me: Oh, you four are going to get a rush. And then you're going to break a couple hearts.

Remus: Are you killing us?

Me: No, but maybe next chapter...

Remus *pale, scared*: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter... and right now I'm very glad of that.

...

It was midnight. They had been up in their dorm for two hours.

Lily yawned, "It's getting late… are you sure you girls aren't getting tired?"

In truth, both Remus and Peter were getting very tired, but James and Sirius acted as if a party had just started. And indeed, for the teenage boys, it was just about to.

Annabelle got up and stretched, "Well, if you four aren't leaving… well, I'm getting tired. Do you mind if we change?" Lily nodded.

Our four Marauders sat there, and James nodded as if he didn't care, "Go ahead." Annabelle and Lily smiled, "Ok," and took off their robes.

Annabelle and Lily then proceeded to take off their shirts and pants, stripping down to their undergarments (which were striped red and gold).

James/Bridget and Sirius/Tabitha glanced at each other. It was like Christmas had come early. But it was about to get better – for them.

Annabelle thumbed the straps of her bra down her arms, and pulled it off. So did Lily.

The Marauders could not pry their eyes from the girls. They were each filled with a deep longing only… while Lily had caught James attention immediately, Annabelle had stolen the breath of the others. It seems that the mix of her confessions and her now near-nudity had lured them each into what seemed a snare.

But while Lily instantly pulled on a crimson night gown, Annabelle kept rummaging in her trunk, "Lily, have you seen my night gown? The one with the lion on it?"

"Which one?"

"Which one do you think the soft one or the one I don't like!?"

"Um… the soft one? I think Nancy was borrowing it!"

"Oh yeah, she asked about it last week… It's probably on her bed!"

Annabelle moved towards the bed on which Sirius/Tabitha and Remus/Claire were sitting. She bent over them and started rifling through the covers, until she stooped to her knees and disappeared under the bed for a minute. Sirius/Tabitha and Remus/Claire shared a look. Their faces were equally red.

She popped out and covered herself with the night gown, "There. Much better. Er… sorry 'bout that." She added at the looks of amazement (which she took for embarrassment) on Sirius/Tabitha's and Remus/Claire's faces.

And then it happened. While she was smiling apologetically Annabelle noticed thin scar lines appearing on Remus/Claire's face, and Sirius/Tabitha's hair was slowly turning from red to black. Annabelle stepped back, and whirled around confusion on her face. Both James/Bridget and Peter/Hanna were shooting up.

James said, now with his voice, "What's wrong – wait… No!"

Sirius got up and yelled at Remus, who had his hair retreating slowly back into his skull (Sirius's was already about as long as Tabitha's LOL) "I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE HAD TWO HOURS!" and Remus, who was pulling at the collar of his shirt (which was now much too small and starting to choke him) said "We did! It's been two hours!"

But then they all turned their attention to the danger of the situation: Lily and Annabelle, both _very_ red, were staring at them, both looking angry and insane.

"Bloody hell…" Lily whispered, glaring at James. But Annabelle was savage.

"Damn! Goddamn you! I can't! I can't… Damn you four! DAMN YOU! I can't believe we let our guard down and spoke to you with no conscience! I can't believe I didn't… Didn't know! You asked those questions and you…" she looked horrified, "_You LET US STRIP down to our underwear?!_ DAMN YOU FOUR! And we actually answered your questions honestly and with full trust!? AND YOU DIDN'T ASK US TO LEAVE WHEN WE STARTING TO CHANGE? That's just… What the _hell_ you guys you could've said something to spare us!"

Then in a split second, after the guys didn't move, Lily and Annabelle both pulled out their wands.

"What jinx are you thinking of Anna?"

"I'm not sure Lil, but none will be enough to heal my pain, or cover my embarrassment."

Tears were, surprisingly, running down Annabelle's cheeks, but they weren't simply from anger… they were from embarrassment, yes, but also pain.

They waited a second. Then Annabelle sunk down to her knees and buried her face in her hands, "Just go! Go! I'll give you five minutes to be out of here," she sobbed, "and if you aren't down the stairs by then, I'll turn into Spotty and chase you!"

They didn't need telling twice. They ran as Lily stooped forwards and wrapped her arm around Annabelle's shoulders, as sobbed racked her body.

Lily screamed very unladylike things as they ran, but was drowned out by the siren of boys on the stairs, she didn't even care when she heard their yells mixed in (for when the stairs turned into a slide).

Lily pulled Annabelle back up, "Don't worry Anna… they'll regret this – this prank. Come tomorrow, they'll be miserable. Miserable without you, I take it. What are you going to do?"

Annabelle hiccupped, "First thing I'll do is make sure never to speak with them again… and we ought to warn Severus. James is going to make his life miserable. So how about this… They try to hex him, we hex them back?"

Lily smiled into Annabelle's wet face, "Your thoughts are riddled with risks and trouble. I like that… I agree."

And they went to bed, Lily thinking of getting James back, Annabelle thinking of how she would try and avoid the Marauders for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Feelings

Me: Aw, this chapter's cute!

James: How so?

Me: The Marauders show their feelings for Annabelle!

James *roars with laughter*

Remus, Sirius, Peter *groans*

James: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter! R&R

...

"Hey Sev! Sev, wait!" For Severus had started running when he saw Annabelle was with Lily.

Lily caught him by the arm and Annabelle looked away, towards the Gryffindor table. Her eyes were red and there were tear tracks down her cheeks, "Sev, listen. I know you have things against Annabelle, she is a Marauder after all, but you need to get past them. The Marauders hurt her Sev – hurt her badly. She's lost all trust of them and is very embarrassed by what happened, and upset. You know she's always been angry with the Marauders for hexing you, so… give her a chance."

Lily turned to her quiet roommate, "Do you want to tell Severus, Anna?"

Annabelle nodded and looked towards Severus. He was alarmed to find her crying, again.

"Listen Severus… we've never been the best of friends, but I swear I've always been on your side. I'm really sorry for what all of my fr- for what they've done. But Lily and I need to warn you that due to the Marauders' last prank, they know that you were going to ask out Lily soon. So we think their next prank is going to be against you… If not me…"

Severus put his and on Annabelle's shoulder gently, "What happened Annabelle?"

While Lily and Annabelle both explained what had happened the night before, the Marauders were eating breakfast. The last night seemed to have affected them – or, at least, all of them but James, who was humiliated in front of Lily every other day and used to seeing her angry.

Sirius laughed only half-heartedly at James's jokes, and his eyes looked haunted.

Remus seemed paler than normal and his usual near-full-moon air of sickness seemed worse. He wouldn't speak and every so often he looked up across the hall, and flushed slightly when he saw Annabelle looking over at them, crying.

Peter seemed to have a tone that suggested anger, even with James, and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Finally James gave up, "Okay, out with it guys, what's bothering you all?"

For a few minutes, silence. Then all three spoke at once.

"I think I'm in love with Annabelle."

James stared at them all wide eyed, "Excuse me? All of you? Oh, I get it, you're all feeling bad about last night."

When they didn't answer, and each started to play with their food, pushing it around.

James turned serious, "You're all actually serious about this… about her… aren't you? Well, let's see how bad your hearts want her. What were your reactions last night?"

Remus started, "Well, first I felt like nothing was a big deal, but when Wormtail asked where her heart lay, I suddenly wished for her to say with me, like I would break if it was someone else. Or… attack who she liked. But when she said she liked me… in that way… I felt very happy… and when she said that she thought we liked her as a friend, I felt… bad."

Then Sirius spoke up, "When she stripped, yeah I was embarrassed, but if it had been any other girl, I would have been smug and enjoyed it without considering the girl's feelings. But with Annabelle… I felt bad, like I was intruding. But she was fabulous. I wanted to… you know… hold her close, show her that she was the most amazing girl there was. But… I didn't… it nearly killed me."

Then Peter started, "And When she got angry and upset… I knew she was right, of course she was right! She had every right to be angry with us," he added bitterly, "But when she got upset… I couldn't take it. I felt real bad, like I was being whipped."

"Like a part of me had died…" Remus finished.

James nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face, "Oh wow… you three have got it _bad_. You're more heads over heels for Spotty then I am for Evans! But man, guys, bad timing. She's still crying from last night and hanging out with Evans and Snivelly. Hey! I know what'll make you feel better!"

When he didn't get an answer, he continued, "Let's go mess with Snivelly!"


	7. Chapter 7: Messing with Snivelly

Me: Wow, this is a first. James actually does something_ smart_ in this one!

James: What a first?

Remus *chuckles*: Wow Prongs, you just proved her point!

James *shrugs*: Whatever. Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, R&R!

...

Severus was sitting near the lake, reading a potion's book. He didn't seem to hear the Marauders coming up.

"Hey SNIVELLY!"

Severus sighed, stood up, and turned, "Yes Potter? I wouldn't attack me today, that'd be a bad idea…" he leaned on a tree behind him.

Sirius sneered, relishing the moment, "Oh really, Snivelly? And why's that?"

"Try me."

James and Sirius raised their wands against him, and just before they shouted a hex or curse, two shapes fell from the tree screaming "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Two bolts of red light flew from the tips of Lily's and Annabelle's wands, hitting Sirius and James, sending their wands flying and shooting them back a few feet with the intensity of it.

"That's why!" Both Annabelle and Lily shouted.

Severus came forward and linked his arms through those of the girls, "You see, Potter, Black, dear Lily and Annabelle came to me with their troubles of you, and said that due to a slip of the tongue, you may come after me. They decided to prevent that. You seem to think that your lovely female friend is quite… expendable. Or at least, her feelings are. _Tsk, tsk_. That isn't very kind of you. Dear Annabelle was so hurt… do you think girls are not capable of the same emotional ranger of boys? I dare say theirs are larger, even…"

Peter hauled James to his feet, and gave him back his wand. James didn't answer Severus's taunts, but instead looked at Annabelle, with her arm linked in his.

She was looking at the grass, and there were tears in her eyes again. She didn't seem to be completely happy with this new arrangement with Severus. She looked up, and searched James's eyes pleadingly.

He seemed to understand. While Severus was going on a long rant, James conjured up a piece of parchment and ink appeared on it. It fell to the grass.

"_Accio!"_ It was barely a whisper, but still the tiny parchment flew into Annabelle's hand.

She looked down and read it. _"Common Room. 10:00. I'll be alone if you are."_

She looked up and smiled meekly.

"And so, you should think more carefully next time!" Severus finished his rant, and the three walked to the lake.

Remus sighed, "We've screwed up. We've lost Spotty."

Sirius shrugged, "I can't see of a way to win her back."

"Yeah." Peter sniffled.

James shook his head, and smiled a little, while leading his three depressed friends back up, "No, don't fret my fellow mischief makers. Spotty's still ours. Well, Spotty'll always be ours, but Anna is ours too. Don't worry. I'll fix this."


	8. Chapter 8: A Talk with James

Remus: So what's this one about?

Me: Oh... you'll see...

Remus: You know, you scare me frequently Farali.

Me *huggles*: Aw, thanks Remmy!

Remus: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, honestly it's like somebody keeps using _obliviate_ on you people.

_blah_ is James's thoughts.

...

It was dark out, about nine-thirty. James was sitting near the fire, on the floor.

_Oh please, please Merlin let her come…_

He felt someone sit next to him, long hair tickling his arm, "Go away Sirius…"

"If you want me to leave I will, but I'm not Sirius."

James turned with mild surprise to see the normally sassy female prankster talking with a soft voice and solemn eyes, "I thought you wouldn't show!"

"I'm not embarrassed to be around you James. Just the others, after what I said and did… I can never face them again. Ever."

James started laughing so hard he fell over and Annabelle jumped like a startled cat, "What the hell James? This isn't funny!"

"But – But you see, it really is! Ever since that happened, the others realized something!"

"That I'm a lovey-mushy git?"

"No, they're all in love with you!"

Annabelle sat down slowly, "What…?"

James laughed again, "Yeah Spotty, they've gone head over heels for you! So come back and be the female Marauder again, because trust me, Sirius doesn't cut it."

They both sat there and laughed, until finally Annabelle recovered, "Wow Prongs, I was being stupid wasn't I? Besides, it was your idea, but I'm not really upset anymore… Lily might not turn around for a while though."

"Yeah, but you're a Marauder. You never could hang out with Snivelly for long; you'd die of grease-suffocation."

They both laughed again, "Hey James," Annabelle said, dawning on something, "Where are the others? I'd like to apologize – oh wait, they're outside aren't they?"

James started to look confused, "Actually… why d'you say that? Sirius and Peter – you know them, lazy lumps, they went up to catch some sleep. I just saw Remus leave when I came down though, you must've missed him on the way up."

Annabelle looked like she had been turned to stone, "What?" she said quietly. "But isn't it a little late…?" Suddenly her soft-spoken thoughts were cut off by a long, anguished howl, and a small scream.

Annabelle ran up the stairs to the boys' dorm, and pressed herself up against a window while Sirius and Peter started to wake up from the noise. James ran up behind her.

Her forehead and hands were pressed up against the window, and she was whispering, "No, no… No… this can't happen…"

"What's wrong Spotty?" Sirius mumbled, still half asleep. Annabelle had turned pale.

"He left too late! Madame Pomfrey is out there with Remus but he hasn't made it to the Shack! He could kill her or – bloody hell, the door's still open! He could _get in the bloody castle_! We have to get out there!"

James had turned ashen white, "Padfoot, Spotty, change and go ahead, Wormtail and I'll be behind you, under the cloak, keeping people away and closing the doors."

Suddenly in front of him stood a huge, black dog and a large, lithe cheetah. James threw open the door and the two animals launched themselves out. Peter ran out and opened the portrait, and the two animals disappeared. James reappeared with the cloak, and the two boys set off after them, into the dark school, as another howl sounded through the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Slow Mo

Remus: So...

Me: You're so bad in this one! Okay, so it isn't you, its the beast within.

Remus *horrified*: What's wrong!? What did I do?

Me: Oh, you'll see. *grabs hankie*

_blah_ is in SLOW-MO!

...

Annabelle leaped outside, Sirius right behind her. Madam Pomfrey was on the ground, shrieking "Stop this Remus! Stop!"

Annabelle launched herself at the werewolf advancing on Madam Pomfrey. Sirius bit into Madam Pomfrey's "scruff" and started to drag her to the door. Annabelle waved her long tail tantalizingly in front of the werewolf's snout, and started to gracefully dance away. It took the bait and followed her.

After nearly ten minutes of this, James and Peter appeared. Sirius turned human and James ran to help him with Madam Pomfrey, who had fainted. Peter tried to pull the heavy doors shut. Madam Pomfrey was nearly in and the doors were almost shut when the werewolf noticed that there were one weak human and three distracted young humans near the door, and it was hungry.

Annabelle didn't see it coming, and reacted slowly as she had gone off a ways to lead it away, and she had to use her cheetah speed to have a chance to reach them first.

Everything slowed down. (Plays slow-mo)

_The three boys turned to see a werewolf jumping at them._

_The werewolf leaped at the boys, claws out and fangs bared. It loved the mingled looks of shock and surprise on their faces, especially something else – fear. It could taste their blood already._

_Annabelle, in her lithe cheetah form, leaped in front of her friends and nurse just as the werewolf made contact._

_The werewolf felt its teeth and claws sink into soft, warm, furry flesh. It held in deep, wanting the animal to fight and rip and die, for then it would make an easy meal. For it had leaped in front of its true prey, the humans. So it would feel its pain._

_Then a human thought tore through its mind as the animal jerked and grew still, so still._

_"No! Don't kill her! I love her! LET HER GO!"_

_Confused by the sudden thought, the werewolf let go and ran off, into the Whomping Willow. It wished for something it knew._

_As it disappeared into the tree, it could taste the blood on its snout, and for the first time, it felt a new feeling._

_Regret._

...

Duh, duh, duh! Cliffhanger! What happened to Spotty? And did Remus think what I think he thought? WHEN WILL THE NEXT PART COME OUT? Even I want to know!


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital Wing

Me: You all are so lucky that I wrote this now! I wasn't going to for a WHILE.

Remus *horrified*: What happened? Is Annabelle okay? IS SHE EVEN ALIVE!?

Me: That's for me to know, and for EVERYONE to find out.

Remus: Okay, I'll do the disclaimer so we can get started then! Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, or else who KNOWS what horrors may have happened!

...

"Hurry Mr. Potter! Bring him in! Mr. Black, watch Miss Clary!"

"I will forever Madam Pomfrey, if need be."

"Hush! Mr. Pettigrew, fetch my potions!"

"Righto, ma'am."

"Easy, Mr. Potter, easy now."

James had come in. He was muddy, and his hair was messier than usual. His eyes were blurry with unshed tears. In his arms he held the limp body of Remus. He put him on the bed next to one holding Annabelle. Neither of them looked their best.

Annabelle was very, very pale, having reverted back to human form after being attacked. Her stomach was covered in bandages, as were her arms and her left leg. Her hair was matted with her own blood, and her breathing was harsh and shallow.

Remus didn't look much better, his own hair was matted with blood, and he was bandaged in around the same areas, if only a bit less.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, looking a little sad and a little ashamed, "Poor dear, it seems he realized what he was doing and took it out on himself later. These wounds are much worse than normal."

Sirius stirred slightly from his chair next to Annabelle, "Is there _anything_ we can do Madam Pomfrey? We need to help, they're our friends."

Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at Sirius, "Well, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, I do have things I need to do. Mr. Potter, kindly fetch Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore. Make sure no students catch you, alright? If you come across a Professor other than them, tell them I sent you. Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, the only things you can do is to take those basins over there and try to wash out Mr. Lupin's and Miss Clary's hair. Goodness knows the smell of blood is strong."

As they set to work Madam Pomfrey vanished to her office to gather needed supplies. Sirius decided to keep up idle chit-chat with Peter as he gentle lifted Annabelle's head, putting it in the water.

"So… last night was… different." Sirius started.

"Yeah," Peter sniffed, "Really makes you want to rethink becoming an animagus."

Sirius stiffened while combing the blood out of Annabelle's damp hair. "No Peter, this is exactly why we became animagi. If we hadn't, then Madam Pomfrey would either be dead, or a werewolf herself, and Remus could've gotten loose in the school!"

"I could've _what_?!" came a hoarse voice.

"Remus!" both Sirius and Peter exclaimed.

"You know Peter, you are a wizard. Why are you manually washing my…hair? And Sirius, what are you doing h…" his voice died.

Sirius looked back down at Annabelle; the blood was gone from her hair, so that he could see the purple and brown streaks running through the blond. He magically siphoned the water and blood away, "Madam Pomfrey may have hinted that washing it manually would be gentler. And… don't blame yourself for this Remus."

"What!" Remus sat up so quickly that Peter was knocked backwards. Remus clutched his side, and hissed, "I remember what happened last night! I had gone down late, and rounded on Madam Pomfrey! I was going to go and terrorize the school when Padfoot and Spotty came out… Padfoot dragging Madam Pomfrey away… Spotty distracting me, trying to get me to play with her… Then there were James and Peter, trying to close the doors and get Madam Pomfrey in, Padfoot changed to Sirius… and I realized that I was being silly chasing Spotty and went for… prey. But Spotty beat me, and I – I… I nearly killed her!"

"But then," Sirius said softly, replacing Annabelle's head on her pillow, "you beat the wolf. You got control of your actions, and ran off. If _you_ hadn't done _that_ then not only would she be dead by now, but Peter, James, Madam Pomfrey and I would either all be werewolves, or dead. But, because of you, we're all alive and human still."

Remus lay back down, grimacing, "But still…"

"No buts Remus! And hey, I realized something last night. You know how animagi all have differences to say that they're not really animals? I found out what Annabelle's are! Her eyes are the same shade of dark green, and her spots aren't all brown if you can believe it. Some are dark purple with slight brown swirls… it's really pretty."

"Well that's lovely Sirius; I hope we get to see those spots again." Remus retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah Remus," Sirius nodded as Peter finally picked himself up off the floor, "I hope so too."


	11. Chapter 11: A Private Talk

Sirius: Is Annabelle okay yet?

Me: Nope!

Remus: Why...?

Me: Suspense!

James: *facepalm* Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, if she did, there would be TOO MUCH horror and suspense... Thank Godric...

...

Professor Slughorn, Professor Dumbledore, and James all burst into the Wing ten minutes later. Madam Pomfrey had given Remus a sleeping draught, to sleep away the pain and so that he didn't fret over Annabelle.

Professor Dumbledore smiled pitifully, "This is tragic, really it is. Although Mr. Potter here tells me that Mr. Lupin didn't bite Miss Clary, and she is not a werewolf?"

Madam Pomfrey hurried over, "Y-Yes, really quite amazing! It seems that Remus was partially conscious during the attack. He must have… restrained… himself from biting her. He also must have run off after nearly killing her. But I feel like it is my fault that Annabelle is so badly injured… I mean, James, Sirius, Peter, and Annabelle only came out because they heard my scream and saw that I had forgotten to close the doors… and because they know of Remus' condition… Headmaster, it is my fault!"

Dumbledore gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Poppy, there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything is fine and is under control now. I do not blame you, allowing Mr. Lupin into this school did have its risks, but this situation will play out to be fine. I am sure Miss Clary will make a full recovery."

Madam Pomfrey then eyed the three boys watching her, and said, "Please, won't you come into my office Professors?"

They walked into the office. Sirius, Peter, and Remus came together.

James eyed the office, "They must be talking about Moony and Spotty."

Sirius nodded, "Maybe about Spotty's condition…?"

Peter suddenly looked horrified, "Oh no, what if Madam Pomfrey thinks Remus should be _expelled_?"

…

"What is it, Poppy?" Horace Slughorn asked, settling himself into a chair. Albus Dumbledore stayed standing.

Poppy Pomfrey shook her head miserably, "It's… it's Annabelle Clary. She lost a lot of blood and they weren't normal wounds! They _were_ inflicted by a werewolf, and they… aren't healing properly. I don't believe that I'll be able to… heal her…"

Albus smiled kindly at her, "Is there anything we can do Poppy? And you know, of course, that Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew will be haunting the Wing, so you may always put them to good use."

Poppy smiled back at him, "Of course, that is why I called for you – and for Horace. I was wondering if there were any – any potions you may know of out there to help treat werewolf-inflicted-wounds."

Horace scrunched up his large mustache, "I don't believe I know of one, Poppy, but I can check."

She smiled kindly at him, "Thank you, Horace. But still… she is in an unstable condition and her blood levels are very low. My blood replenishing potion is not working as quickly as I would've hoped. The wounds also simply won't heal over – and won't stop bleeding. And a bone in her leg was snapped, but it won't mend. The only productive thing I have done for her so far is reduced the pain she feels and fixed a dislocated shoulder."

Albus walked over and patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Poppy."

But she almost started to sob, "No, Albus, it's my job to! And I think that I won't be able to do any more for Annabelle, I'm afraid I'll have to – to send her to St. Mungo's! It might be my only choice! And poor Remus, once he wakes up he'll blame himself, and he'll make it even harder on himself for hurting Annabelle so badly!"

As Horace and Albus made for her door, Albus looked back once more with his twinkling blue eyes, "Don't worry, Poppy. Come what may, Miss Clary will be fine. What happened tonight was proof of something." "Proof of what?" "Proof of why Miss Clary and Mr. Lupin got Sorted the way they did. For Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, it's easy to see why they are Sorted. For Gryffindors and Slytherins, it is all the harder. But what happened tonight proved why they are Sorted. Miss Clary showed bravery by sacrificing herself for you and her friends, and Mr. Lupin showed bravery and a strong will by _not_ killing her. Goodnight, Poppy."


	12. Chapter 12: Awake Again

Me: And we're back folks, sorry for the wait!

Remus: *facepalm* Please tell me Annabelle's okay now, right?

Me: NOPE!

Remus: You are going to destroy me with guilt, you know that right?

Me: YEP!

Remus: *sighs* Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, and evidently I may be destroyed with guilt.

Me: *smiles*

**AN: GoMaraudersandLily and Marauders Live Forever (I think...) Thanks for the lovely reviews! :3 I love my review people!**

...

Remus woke up two days later. The first thing he saw was that James, Sirius, and Peter were all sitting around his bed. It seemed to be very late, for James and Peter were asleep.

Remus looked at Sirius, and muttered "How is she?"

Sirius jumped slightly, startled, not seeing that he had awoken. His movement caused James and Peter to wake as well.

"Well, you see," Sirius said awkwardly, "about Annabelle…"

Remus sat up quickly again, this time ignoring the pain the filled his stomach. He looked around, "Where is she? I don't see her anywhere! Oh Godric, did she die? Did she _die_ because of _me_?"

James gently pushed Remus back down into a lying position, "Calm down, Remus, or else you'll start the bleeding again. Annabelle isn't dead, don't worry!"

Remus furrowed his brow, "But she isn't here. Is she… better? She can't be! I mean, that'd be lovely if she was, but surely she'd be here with you…?"

Peter looked at the floor. Sirius fidgeted with his hands. James finally sighed, and whispered, "She isn't at Hogwarts Remus."

Remus looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"What James means is," Sirius said slowly, "Annabelle got moved to St. Mungo's."

"WHAT?"

"Well, you see," Peter stuttered, "Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal her. She had a lot of bad wounds, and because they were… lycanthropic… they wouldn't respond to normal magic. They wouldn't heal over, or stop bleeding. Her broken bones wouldn't mend. She hasn't woken up since, we know because Madam Pomfrey would've been told. The whole school knows about it, of course. Professor Dumbledore has smoothed your 'incidents' over as… er…"

"He said that someone had flooed for you and reported that your parents were in trouble." James picked up, "But they had been lying. He said when they took you away, you were attacked by a few of those Death Eater blokes, and that you both had been found in critical states. He says now the Ministry is looking for them, but that people shouldn't expect to hear anything soon. Lily's devastated."

"He also said that Fenrir Greyback was part of the gang, and that he had attacked Annabelle." Sirius added softly, "So when she comes back she may have a few noticeable scars, but not to worry, because he didn't bite her and she is _not_ a werewolf."

Remus looked at them, ashamed, "This is all a bit mess because of me."

"No, it's not your fault Moony!" James said sharply before softening again, "All we can do now is hope that Spotty will be okay."

"Yeah," Remus said quietly, "okay."


	13. Chapter 13: Recovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**AN: And now I'll have a couple filler chapters, because honestly, this story's just begun!**

...

It had been a month, and the Marauders, Lily, and even Severus had been to visit Annabelle. Sometimes she'd been awake, sometimes she hadn't been. The first person she saw when she was awake was Remus. She assured him that she didn't think it was his fault at all and that he needed to stop feeling guilty. Soon, she had been released from St. Mungo's, and after a week in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey finally let her go.

Annabelle left the Wing at about ten at night with Remus. The full moon had been a couple of days before and she had enjoyed his company. She limped her way up the stairs, Remus steadying her every so often, feeling like she couldn't wait to get a good rest in her bed.

They tiredly got to the Fat Lady. "Annabelle, dear, I've heard so much! We're all very glad you're okay!"

Remus smiled, "Yeah, we are. _Welsh Green_." The Fat Lady swung open.

Remus helped Annabelle over the hole – but didn't enter just yet. The dark room suddenly flooded with light and, as Remus closed the door, all of the Gryffindors screamed "WELCOME BACK!"

Annabelle nearly fainted. She turned to Remus slightly and whispered, "What _is_ this?"

Remus shrugged, "James and Sirius have been going on about it constantly. Needed to throw this huge party for you after you recovered. Just roll with it or else they'll never let it go." Annabelle smiled at him.

So, she did it. She played along for an hour, drank some butterbeer, talked to the Marauders and Lily, and learned what she had missed. It wasn't until at least eleven-thirty did the Marauders notice Remus and Annabelle were slowing down. They called it a night.

As Annabelle sunk into her bed, she felt more comfort than she had in months. She felt relaxed. But what she didn't know is that her recovery left one thing undecided: Who would she end up with? Sirius, Remus, and Peter's love for Annabelle had only grown. But who would win her heart as school went on?


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**AN: This chapter jumps around a bit. Sorry if Sirius is a bit OOC here... yeah...**

...

Over the next two years, the three Marauders fought constantly for Annabelle's attention. They gave her little gifts, told her entertaining stories, and did pranks on anyone who crossed her in anyway. They didn't bother her when she was studying, in fact she and Remus even coaxed Sirius and Peter to study with them – or maybe they did so that Annabelle and Remus were never alone together.

James, in the seventh year, finally got Lily to go out with him after Severus had called her a 'mudblood'. Lily had gone to James, who had his arms open, and a shoulder to cry on. Meanwhile, their seventh year was almost over. Unbeknownst to Sirius, Remus, and Peter… Annabelle was growing tired of their fighting for her affection.

They were all great friends, and she was afraid that, if she chose one, the others would turn their back on her. So finally, she decided to narrow it down to two.

A week before the last day – their graduation – Annabelle sat in the Common Room with James, Lily, and Peter. Sirius and Remus were nowhere to be seen. Annabelle had her fingers combing nervously through her long, blond, brown, and purple hair.

"Peter… I'm sorry but… I don't think I really love you." To Annabelle's surprise, Peter smiled wide and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Spotty, you think I didn't know? Hello, I'm competing with Sirius and Remus! Sirius, hot stuff of the Gryffindors, and Remus – one of the smartest people in the school! What am I compared to that? Besides, you're a cat, I'm a mouse," he smirked just a little, hands out in a _what can you do about it_ gesture. "It'd just be wrong!"

Annabelle laughed, and hugged him. "You are amazing Peter."

James called down to them as he and Lily stopped snogging for once. "Do you guys want to take a picture of us all together before we run out of time?" "Yeah, it's a beautiful day!" Lily added. Annabelle and Peter smiled. "Sure!"

They went outside where Remus and Sirius were, apparently. Remus had a camera with him. "Ready?"

They stood together, and Lily took the camera. The order went like this: James, Sirius, Annabelle, Remus, Peter. Lily smiled "Marauders forever!" They all laughed at her tease.

Sirius snatched the photo from Lily. "And I shall keep it! Because I do the best ever-lasting sticking charm of us five. And it'll _kill_ my parents to see me so happy with a bunch of Gryffindor friends!"

Remus smiled, looking at the picture. "And, this way, if one of us five dies in the war, we can use this picture to show our friends – or kids – who we were – The Marauders! Biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen!" They laughed.

...

It was the end. They had packed up their trunks, in a few minutes; they would be getting on the train. Remus and Sirius were waiting in the Common Room. Annabelle was dragging her trunk down the stairs. Everyone else had already left.

Annabelle stood there. She looked nervous. "So this is it guys."

Remus shrugged, "Well… since we'll probably all join the Order… we'll still all see each other."

But Sirius was impatient. "Listen, Spotty, we've got to know! We've all been mixed up for two years now, ever since that prank that went wrong! You know our feelings for you! Make up your mind!"

Annabelle flinched. "I'm sorry… You know I hate this! I just… whatever happens will happen, one of the reasons I love you both so much is that nothing could ever tear you apart… and… I just don't know how to put it…" "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT, JUST DO _SOMETHING!_" Sirius yelled, stressed from time and waiting. He really didn't mean to be harsh.

They both started talking quickly about how it was fine and she could choose and it wouldn't matter, when she got overwhelmed – and kissed Remus.

Sirius stared in shock as they kissed. Remus's eyes widened in the surprise of the kiss. He was so _sure_ that it would be Sirius.

Finally Sirius couldn't take it. "THAT'S ENOUGH DAMN SNOGGING ALREADY I GET IT!" They broke away suddenly, as if electrocuted.

Annabelle turned to Sirius, "I'm really sorry, it's just that-" "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW SORRY YOU ARE ANNABELLE! I COULD'VE MOVED ON IF THIS WAS WHAT I KNEW WAS TO HAPPEN!" "Sirius, give me a chance to – AH!"

Sirius and Remus froze in shock. Sirius had punched Annabelle in the face as he lost control.

She pinched her nose, eyes overflowing with tears that started to flow down her face. Blood was oozing from her nose.

Annabelle, her voice a little off and choked with tears, whimpered. "You broke my nose." It was not an exclamation, more like a soft note of surprise. She, now sobbing, grabbed her trunk with her other hand and ran out the door.

Remus was livid. He turned, confronting the still shocked Sirius. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" Sirius was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "You don't get it, do you!? You wouldn't even let her explain! Did you even think that it could be things like _that_ that she didn't want to have to deal with? Sirius, I'm not mad at you just… disappointed. Besides, you could've had your pick of any girl in any year in any _House_ in Hogwarts, and you had to go after the one that liked me _and_ Peter, two guys who fail epically when it comes to the opposite gender! Finally, a girl who liked us for _us_ and one that we liked _back_? And you just had to tramp in, and then when you don't get your way, you _punch_ her? Sirius, we may never see her again! And this is her last memory of you – punching her in the face after we _both_ said we'd be good sports! That is _wrong_!" He grabbed his own trunk and left.

"Blimey… what did I _do_?"

...

Sirius stepped onto the regular compartment for the Marauders on the train. To his surprise, only James, Remus, Peter were there. Remus was reading a book, but Peter and James fixed him with legendary Marauder glares.

Sirius grimaced and sat down. "So where's Spotty?" he asked nervously.

Peter glared harder. "Why don't _you_ tell _us_?"

Sirius frowned, looking at the floor. "I don't know what happened… one minute I was angry and the next she was crying…"

James started yelling at him, "You damn know what happened Sirius! Peter and I were about to meet Lily and get on the train when Annabelle runs into the Hall and starts sobbing and bleeding on Lily! The only things we were able to catch were 'Sirius' and 'punched' and 'broken'. You punched her in the damn face when she chose Remus! You broke her bloody nose, after you said it would be okay! So now she and Lily are riding home with Severus, because Lily wanted to say good-bye to him, and because Annabelle is afraid to be near you! But now Lily's staying there to keep Annabelle comfortable and she's trying to use '_Episkey' _on her nose! Bloody good job Sirius!" he added angrily.

Sirius sighed, "I really don't know what happened. I never meant to hurt her I just… got frustrated and carried away."

Peter, frustrated, breathed heavily. "It's okay Sirius… we know you weren't thinking. We aren't _really_ mad… just… I'm not sure if she'll ever forgive you Padfoot.

"We may never even see her again."

...

**AN: So, we see where the picture from the very beginning comes from! You know, the one Harry found? ;) Don't fret, my lovely readers! *passes out cookies* Just sit tight! So, the Marauders' time at Hogwarts is through. But this story isn't over juuust yet! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Her Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**AN: A bit of a filler. Enjoy!**

...

It had been over two years since they had left Hogwarts. Like they had said, they joined the Order – though recently James had been busy with Lily. Still, they both managed to make it to Order meetings frequently.

Currently at Headquarters, only James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were there. Peter was elsewhere, he had been drifting more and more recently.

James sat tiredly on a couch. "So, Dumbledore tells me that there's an Order member who's coming today. He says she's been working as an Auror for a while, but has been very secretive, and works mainly as a spy – but she wants to join the bigger meetings now. He didn't even tell me her name and we're the only ones here!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

Lily chided him, "Come now James, she's due any –" _ding-dong_ "Minute… I'll get her. You three work on putting yourselves in a better mood."

"No, it's fine Lily, I'll get it." Remus said, getting up. He walked away, towards the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with this sight:

She wore black leather boots, and dark tights. She wore a tight, black denim skirt that went a bit past her knees. She wore a black leather jacket, and what looked like a punk-rock red tank. Her fingernails were painted black, and her lips were a dark purple that matched the streaks in her hair. Her hair aside from that was blonde, wavy, and to her stomach, with brown streaks as well as the purple. Her dark green eyes shone compared to the dark eye-shadow, and she had a slightly annoyed look.

It was Annabelle.

When she saw it was Remus, her annoyed face dissolved. A smile took its place, and she stood there for a second before whispering "Remus," and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

He loved the feel of her smooth lips on his. She loved the way his warm hands gently gripped the small of her back.

And then they heard it, a soft whisper "_Annabelle!_" from no one but of course:

Sirius.

...

**AN: Ooh, this could get ugly, couldn't it? Stay tuned!**


End file.
